


Turn Around (Sherlock/Molly fanmix)

by missyvortexdv (Purpleyin), Purpleyin



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fanmix, fic fanmix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-04
Updated: 2013-08-04
Packaged: 2017-12-22 10:21:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/912065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purpleyin/pseuds/missyvortexdv, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purpleyin/pseuds/Purpleyin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Sherlock/Molly fanmix designed to go with the fanfic of the same name.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turn Around (Sherlock/Molly fanmix)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Turn Around](https://archiveofourown.org/works/358601) by [missyvortexdv (Purpleyin)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purpleyin/pseuds/missyvortexdv), [Purpleyin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purpleyin/pseuds/Purpleyin). 



Fanmix to accompany my fanfic [Turn Around](358601/chapters/581148) posted for Day 5 of '[sherlolly week](http://www.tumblr.com/tagged/sherlolly-week)' on tumblr.

Please comment if listening and let me know what you think. 

  


**01\. Timing Is Everything - Elysian Fields**  
I want you to understand  
You're under observation now  
You and your monkey gland  
I can't get involved  
You're knockin' on my pretty pink house  
Just like a wrecking ball  
Timing is everything

 **02\. Got My Mind Set On You - George Harrison**  
It's gonna take time  
A whole lot of precious time  
It's gonna take patience and time, ummm  
To do it, to do it, to do it, to do it, to do it,  
To do it right child

I got my mind set on you

 **03\. Charmless Man - Blur**  
He knows the swingers and their cavalry  
Says he can get in anywhere for free  
I began to go a little cross eyed  
And from this charmless man I just had to hide

He talks at speed he gets nosebleeds  
He doesn't see his days  
Are tumbling down upon him  
And yet he tries so hard to please  
He's just so keen for you to listen

 **04\. Leave Me Alone - Natalie Imbruglia**  
I ask you to hold me,  
but you don't want to hold me-It don't work like that  
I want you to love me-I'm losing patience now  
Oh leave me alone(Oh leave me alone)  
Stop asking for more  
I'm goin' home on my own  
Oh leave me alone(Oh leave me alone)  
I'm walkin' out of the door  
I'll make it on my own

 **05\. Funny Feeling - Reef**  
I've got as funny feeling  
And I wish it would go away  
I've got as funny feeling   
And it's tearing me up  
Shuffled as life  
So hold me tight  
Before I fall again   
So far to fall again  
Soothe   
Soothe all of my sins

 **06\. Mistake - Moby**  
I've never felt this loss before and the world is closing doors  
I never wanted anything more  
Don't let me make the same mistake again  
Please don't let me make the same mistake again

 **07\. Temptingly Yours - Soulwax**  
You asked what I did,  
I did what you asked,   
but I couldn't get it right from the start   
you went for my heart,  
now i have to ask you   
Don't come back to tempt me.   
I'm happy in my misery.   
It was your idea in the first place   
and I know it takes two but on certain days   
I try not to think of how it would be if....  
I don't pretend   
to know where it ends  
wish I could care less.  
One time I cried more  
in 1994   
but that doesn't count I guess.   
  
**08.  Winter Winds - Mumford & Sons**

As the winter winds litter London with lonely hearts  
Oh the warmth in your eyes swept me into your arms  
Was it love or fear of the cold that led us through the night?  
...  
And my head told my heart  
"Let love grow"  
But my heart told my head  
"This time no  
This time no"

We'll be washed and buried one day my girl  
And the time we were given will be left for the world  
The flesh that lived and loved will be eaten by plague  
So let the memories be good for those who stay

 **09\. Crown of Love - Arcade Fire**  
They say it fades if you let it,  
Love was made to forget it.  
I carved your name across my eyelids,  
You pray for rain I pray for blindness.

If you still want me, please forgive me,  
The crown of love has fallen from me.  
If you still want me, please forgive me,  
Because the spark is not within me.

**10\. Baby One More Time - Travis**

Oh baby, baby, how was I supposed to know  
That something wasn't right here  
Oh baby, baby, I should not have let you go  
And now you're out of sight  
To show me how you want it to be  
Tell me baby cos I need to know now because

My loneliness is killing me (and I)  
I must confess I still believe (still believe)  
If I'm not with you I lose my mind  
Give me a sign  
Hit me baby one more time

 **11\. Sign Your Name - The Flying Pickets**  
we started out as friends  
but the thought of you just caves me in  
the symptoms are so deep  
it is much too late to turn away  
we started out as friends  
sign your name  
across my heart

  
Download - none but you can [listen to it at 8tracks here](http://8tracks.com/purpleyin/sherlock-bbc-fanmix-sherlock-molly-turn-around) if you're in US/Canada or otherwise there's a Youtube playlist [here](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLlt5kBwwK5zroEm6r35Q4i3ruZ0euVGi1).  
 

 


End file.
